In order to develop more sensitive indicators of deterioration in cardiac function in minimally symptomatic or asymptomatic patients with aortic regurgitation, serial invasive and non-invasive testing is being carried out. Studies being performed are echocardiogram, graded exercise tests, 24 hour ambulatory monitoring, radionuclide angiograms, and cardiac catheterization.